secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
NetRoots Nation in SL
NetRoots Nation in SL (July 14 through Sunday, July 20) is the annual in world conference of people from multiple progressive groups in Second Life, e.g. Cafe Wellstone, Commonwealth, Democratic Party of Second Life, SL Netroots, and Virtually Speaking. Running concurrently with the Austin, Texas Conference, it is organized as a public benefit by in world volunteers. These pages, modeled after those for the Second Life Third Birthday Event reflect decisions made by the various planning teams. Discussion occurs inworld and on the page behind the Discussion tab. Organization Jillan McMillan is CEO, recruited by Jimbo Hoyer, Jane2 McMahon and GenJCCChristain Homewood ' Work is being done in a series of linked self-organizing teams shown in the table of contents on this page. Click on each to find the team leader's name in '''bold.'The volunteer CEO is an ex-officio member of every team. Jimbo is the liaison to the Austin site and rl Netroots Nation. Austin + InWorld Schedule The conference runs from Monday, July 14 through Sunday, July 20. Activities in the main Austin ballroom will be streamed into SL beginning July 17. Original SL content includes panels, parties, tours, exhibits - open all year - as well as opportunities to allow participants to observe and discuss the plenary events. '''Programs below will be streamed in from Austin or where indicated, will originate in SL. For SL URL to NNSL venues -- and to see how many avatars are currently at each venue -- see NNSL Venues. All times are Pacific (SLT) Mon 7/14 8:00pm - 10:00pm - Dance. Netroots Nation Island Ballroom Tues 7/15 4:30 - 9:30 pm - Social with the NNSL Mentors, Netroots Island Main Plaza Wednesday 7/16 6:00-9:00 Commonwealth Islands, hosts Vivienne Cassavetes, Hayduke Ebisu and Widget Whiteberry. Leave from Netroots Nation 6pm: Group Horse back riding tour of the 3 Commonwealth sims and activities 7pm: Drum Circle at the beach (surfing and windsurfing also available) 8pm: Group Tai Chi on Commonwealth 3 Thurs 7/17 5:30-7:00'Austin Plenary:' Gov. Howard Dean-Opening Austin Keynote 7:30-9:00pm central 7:00-7:30 Cliff Schecter SL panel includes Jimbo Hoyer 7:30-10:00 Dance & Booth explorations. Dance at ballroom at NNIsland. DJ is Pb Recreant 9:00 to 11:30 '''The Corporation Movie at Rev's. for those of you who get tired of dancing! Is that even possible? Fri - 7/18 7am SLT: The Next President and the Law A new Democratic president will take office on January 20, 2009, facing a federal judiciary stacked with Republican appointees in 20 of the last 28 years, and a Department of Justice that has been more tied to the President’s policy interests than the impartial enforcement of law. What should the next president do with the courts? What should the priorities be for his attorney general? What legislative initiatives are needed to restore fair access to the courts? PANELISTS: Cass Sunstein, John Dean, Adam Bonin, Michael Waldman ' '''9:00 - 11:00 am SLT: Tours and Activities of Second Life' --Art tour (Van Gogh, other art exhibits) – Moran Singh, meet at Info office on NN Island 11:30 am SLT: How the Media Learned to Bend Over Backward to Please the Right Once upon a time, dramatic TV coverage of showdowns in Birmingham and Selma made the media equal partners in the struggle to civilize America. After the 1968 Democratic Convention,however, executives startled to learn that most Americans reviled the media for "taking the protesters' side" set in motion the broken mainstream media dynamic of today: bending over backward to please a mythic "middle America," patronizing even the most popular liberal political expressions as "elitist." Building on Rick Perlstein's NIXONLAND, this panel will explore this pattern's causes and consequences, and whether and how online activism might change it. PANELISTS: Paul Krugman, Duncan Black, "Digby" Parton, rperlstein 2:30 SLT: Beyond the Political 'Sphere: A Netroots Nation / BlogHer Conversation How do we share a progressive message outside of the political space? When the mere mention of politics turns people off, or has them throwing their hands up in frustration, how do we share our vision and grow our movement? Joined via video conference by three panelists from the BlogHer conference, taking place in San Fransisco, we'll talk about the ways in which we can expand the conversation and strengthen the progressive movement. PANELISTS: Andrew Slack, Marcus Williams, Laura Dawn, Tracy Russo 4:00 - 5:30 pm SLT: Tours and Activities of Second Life --Skydiving – Moran Singh, meet at Info office on NN Island 6:00-7:30 pm The Restructuring of the US Economy: A Conversation with Stirling Newberry. Inworld Stirling Allen ''' Stirling Newberry is best known for his political work in support of the American Democratic Party, and military and economic analysis. Newberry has been cited as an expert on blogging and the social forces involved in the flowering of internet politics, and is currently working on a book on the transformation of political and economic models. His work has been covered in Vanity Fair, Wired Magazine, Salon.com and mentioned in other national press outlets. He has also been cited as a military analyst with regard to the war in Iraq, where he is a harsh critic of the conduct of the war from the perspective of effectiveness and commensurate means for the stated ends. 7:45pm Dancing Liberally until whenever, host General, location Café Wellstone Sat - 7/19 '''7:00a-8:00a Austin Plenary: Ask the Speaker This moderated morning session gives attendees a chance to engage America's current House leader, Nancy Pelosi, in substantive discussion about current issues and the legislative process. PANELISTS: Speaker Nancy Pelosi, Gina Cooper, Jeffrey Feldman '''9:00-10:00 Coffee Klatch Host Moran, location NN Island at amphitheatre. Discuss convention so far. 10:00a-11:00a Austin Plenary: Lunch Keynote: Lawrence Lessig Technology pioneer and professor Lawrence Lessig will address his current focus: a non-partisan reform initiative to fight corruption. 11:30am More and Better Democrats: The Class of 2006-08 The last election cycle and the special elections of 2008 brought a fresh breath of progressive air to the halls of Congress. A few of those new elected members will talk about their elections and their experience in their first session in Congress. PANELISTS: Joan McCarter 1pm SLT: The Races We Aren't Watching but Should (and Those We're Watching, Too) House and Senate campaign handicappers from Daily Kos, MyDD and Swing State project put their heads together to talk about the most important races around the country in 2008—and the possibility of a filibuster-proof majority in the Senate and an even stronger majority in the House. PANELISTS: David NYC, Markos Moulitsas, Arjun Jaikumar, James Lambert, Jonathan Singer ? 2:30-3:30'Austin Plenary:'Afternoon keynote 3:45pm-5:45 pm It's All Media: Influencing the Narrative ''' One of the central goals of the netroots is influencing the media narrative. This session will describe different strategies and their effectiveness. PANELISTS:Cliff Schecter, GeneralJCChristian, Jimbo Hoyer ?6:00-9:00 Austin Plenary:'''Evening keynote '''SL Dancing at the Yak after NN - Yak Roadhouse Hosts Jane2 McMahon and Rocky Torok. Sun - 7/20 6:45-7:45'Austin Plenary:'Pastor Dan's Multifaith Service 8:00am Keynote: Van Jones This morning plenary on eco-equality will be given by one of the country's leading advocates for social justice and shared green prosperity. 9:15 am Bloggers Brunch This informal brunch gives attendees a chance to dialog with a panel of bloggers and Netroots Nation staff members and talk about actions they can take from Austin to their hometowns. 10:15am-12:30pm InWorld #3: Progressive Values at Work: Using Virtual Worlds for Real Life Impact Gentle Heron, Vitual Ability, Carolina Keats, Consumer Health Librarian and (3rd to be identified. Moderated by Whiteberry Discussing the real world impact they are having today and every day working with people with multiple disabilities and health issues. '''12:30 - 2pm Afternoon talkback and SL tours Conference planners will be on hand to hear feedback from new people and SL veterans who participated.' '''2:00pm - 3:15pm SL: Perspectives on Democracy and Sustainability' Delia Lake, WilliamtheWise ??]] 4:00-6:00 Formal Closer-tentative Wrap up social event - location TBD (Yedo) (feedback opportunities also) Sunday 20th Tours 12:30 – 2:00 --TBD Closing Dance event 4:00 – 6:00, Yedo? Must confirm with Lillie and find DJ, host? Austin + InWorld Tech Jimbo Hoyer, Pb Recreant, Hervy Rikichi, IF Mastroianni, Dire Lobo Venues All panel venues are open air amphitheaters. Netroots Nation Island is the prime location. Sound will be streamed in to all venues. A sign board will allow people to see traffic at each and then select a landmark to teleport to one of four sites Overflow venues: Inworld Studios Stadium Progressive Island's YearlyKos Registration Center Auditorium Commonwealth Island SL Residents going to Austin CS Kappler,IF Mastroianni,Leandrah Whiteberry, MoodyLoner Korobase, Trouble Streeter, Watertiger Magic on stream, Vex Streeter Booths Lumi Ihnen ''', Michele Mrigesh, Jane2 McMahon Builders: Pb Recreant, Moran Singh, Shinigami Kayo, Jazz Saintlouis, GenJCChristian Homewood (because he's on every committee) Contact: virtualcit@gmail.com '''Don't Forget Booth area parties, publicity for all exhibitors NN Xue will own the island All payments to be made to NN Xue Spaces Booth cost $50US ($25US for those who ask) 11 space north side, 11 spaces south side. More space for expansion if we need it. Each booth is parcel with 32 prims (booth is ~20). Height limit = 10m Exhibitors: (CONFIRMED) NORTH side, near Stadium • 1N - Schedules and Off Site events - Jane2 McMahon & Jillan McMillan • 2N - BlogHer • 7N - Billionaires for Bush SOUTH side, near Welcome Center • 22S - Living Liberally • 23S - Virtually Speaking -Jimbo Hoyer • 24S - InWorld Studios - Dire Lobo • 25S - Etopia - WilliamtheWise Goodman & JoJoGirl Bailey • 27S - Town Called Dobson - StormBear Hitchcock • 28S - Books for Soldiers - StormBear Hitchcock • 29S - Nimbus - StormBear Hitchcock • 30S - Jesus' General - General JCChristian Homewood • 31S - Jesus' General - General JCChristian Homewood STILL available Minimum of 9 on north side Minimum of 1 on south side (2 tentatively assigned) Can also build more if needed In World Communications Jillan McMillan, Trouble Streeter New Resident Welcome Michele Mrigesh, Bookemjackson Streeter, Mala Fegte, Bjorlynn Loon, Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Skal Paulse, Gloriana Maertens, Jane2 McMahon, Moran Singh, Padmini Jewell Developing Items NNSL New Resident FAQ New Residents welcome pack/ New Residents voluntary orientation Wiki Page for New Residents When you publicize for New Residents, include a link to Moody Loner's SL Diary. This is Part 5, but it links to all previous diaries in the series. Panels Widget Whiteberry Friday 6:00-7:30 The Restructuring of the US Economy: A Conversation with Stirling Newberry. Inworld Stirling Allen ' Stirling Newberry is best known for his political work in support of the American Democratic Party, and military and economic analysis. Newberry has been cited as an expert on blogging and the social forces involved in the flowering of internet politics, and is currently working on a book on the transformation of political and economic models. His work has been covered in Vanity Fair, Wired Magazine, Salon.com and mentioned in other national press outlets. He has also been cited as a military analyst with regard to the war in Iraq, where he is a harsh critic of the conduct of the war from the perspective of effectiveness and commensurate means for the stated ends. '''Saturday 3:45pm-5:45 pm It's All Media: Influencing the Narrative ' One of the central goals of the netroots is influencing the media narrative. This session will describe different strategies and their effectiveness. PANELISTS:Cliff Schecter, GeneralJCChristian, Jimbo Hoyer Sunday 10:15am-12:30pm InWorld #3: Progressive Values at Work: Organizing in Virtual Worlds for Real World Impact Gentle Heron, Vitual Ability, Carolina Keats, Consumer Health Librarian and .... (3rd presenter) Moderator Widget Whiteberry discussing the opportunities virtual worlds proved people with multiple disabilities and the real world impact they are having today and every day. Publicity Leandrah Whiteberry, GenJCChristian Homewood, Zathras Afarensis Ideas from 5/27 meeting: Post blog ads, event logo and a variety of banners on this page for download (Mala Fegte, Moran Singh) BlogRoll http://patriotboy.blogspot.com/ http://thetruffle.blogspot.com/ Resources Pocket Guide to NetRoots Nation in SL Announcements and chat logs http://thinkingliberally.blogspot.com/ Historical Document Archive 2007 plenary machanima: http://ca.video.yahoo.com/watch/911694/3622138 Virtually Speaking podcast and video archive http://www.inworldstudios.com/vs/ Security Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter, Moody Loner Korobase 6/10 Meeting: Volunteers / expressed interest: Widget Whiteberry, Padmini Jewell, Moran Singh, Mala Fegte, GenJCChristian Homewood * Need to identify and contact the land owners of the venues about land permissions and security arrangements. * Need to train volunteers and make up a schedule for the events; have security on hand or on call, with at least 5 - 6 security officers with land permissions total and ideally a presence of at least 2 - 3 security people at each event. * Skills: everyone should know how to IM the group and how to give an slurl * Next meeting TBA Social Events/Entertainment Moran Singh Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Padmini Jewell, Jane2 McMahon, Jillan McMillan, GenJCChristian Homewood, Michele Mrigesh Scheduled as of 6/30/08: Here is the current plan. We need to fill out certain events and locations. Suggestions for tours: We still need more tours scheduled on the tour times Shopping Greenies Ecotopia Various team members can offer tours. Monday 14th Tuna Oddfellow event – needs host (time?)- this is tentative. Tuesday 15th Mentor Gathering? Meet the Mentors? Great for newbies. Have a question answering event with prizes? Wednesday 16th Gathering at the Commonwealth 5:00-9:00, hosts Widget Whiteberry and Hayduke Ebisu, play games, explore. Thursday 17th Opening Dance after keynote, with Booth explorations. Dance at ballroom at NNIsland. DJ is Pb (yes, it was Thursday) Friday 18th Tours 9:00 to 11:00 --Art tour (Van Gogh, other art exhibits) – Moran Singh, meet at Info office on NN Island Tours 4:00 to 5:30 --Skydiving – Moran Singh, meet at Info office on NN Island Dancing Liberally 7:45 until whenever, host General, location Café Wellstone Saturday 19th Coffee Klatch 9:00 – 10:00, host Moran, location NN Island at amphitheatre. Discuss convention so far. Dancing at the Yak after NN, host Jane2 McMahon and Rocky Torok. Sunday 20th Tours 12:30 – 2:00 --TBD Closing Dance event 4:00 – 6:00, Yedo? Must confirm with Lillie and find DJ, host? Suggestions Please put suggestions under the discussion tab. (see top right of this page) Survey Monkey For email: http://www.surveymonkey.com/s.aspx?sm=Up_2bZIs3bJIEvzxaU5NL_2fMw_3d_3d For webpage: Click Here to take survey Thanks to Jillan McMillan, Michele McGrigesh, Moran Singh, Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter Survey will be distributed to be sent to group members of Wellstone, Virtually Speaking, Democrats, etc. through in-world channels. Volunteer Roster Please add your SL name here: MeiLin Miranda (my seriously cool friend! Lumi) Roisin Hotaling Category:netroots nationCategory:activism